


Glimmering Sandcastles

by juberrie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Pairings, Drowning, F/M, I have no idea where this is going, Indra is shit at swimming I see, Mermaid Sakura, Mermaid Sakura to the Rescue, curiosity kills, mermaid au, sakura with the golden voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juberrie/pseuds/juberrie
Summary: In which Sakura saves Indra from drowning at sea. Shipwrecked Indra on a deserted island. Or is it really?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Ootsutsuki Indra
Kudos: 7





	Glimmering Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> My mermaid dreams come to life.

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

* * *

Indra couldn’t see, vision blurring as murky waters swallowed him while he continued to sink under. His legs, powerless against the pressure of the crashing waves over his head. He tries to breathe, his lungs _burning_ with the desperate need for air, only to feel icy water flood his throat. He feels the creeping tendrils of panic closing in, the fear blurring the edges of his awareness, and everything becomes too soft and distant. The sensation of his heart pounding is ringing in his ears. Indra feels his limbs grow weaker by the second, body becoming sluggish. His eyelids become heavier, and the burning feeling begins to fade as numbness sets in.

As he teeters in and out of consciousness, Indra then feels something warm wrap around his chest, a welcome sensation as he's losing himself to the encroaching darkness - _and then nothing._

* * *

Indra can hear something echoing in the deep recesses of his mind. A voice humming a melody - _sweet, intoxicating, enchanting,_ slowly waking him from his unconsciousness. He can feel someone touching his body, soft hands caressing him like a whispered prayer. Something bubbles up from his chest, wanting to be let out. His lungs contract, forcing the saltwater up his airway as he turns to his side and _heaves_. Indra feels the liquid dribble down past his cheek, and he tries to even out his breathing. His bleary eyes flutter open to squint at the figure hovering over him. He can vaguely make out a face, and there’s a dash of something pink until the sweet lull of darkness pulls him in again. 

* * *

Sakura stops her humming the moment she sees the strange man she saved from drowning jerk to his side. He coughs up once, then twice. Sakura freezes for a moment, scared to see what he might do, but the human just stared at her with unseeing eyes. She stills her hands, exploring his body, and stares in rapt fascination at the way his eyelids then flutter to a close. 

This was the first time she saw a human up close. She didn’t know what to expect. But now, staring at his face, all Sakura could think about was that _“He was beautiful.”_

Sakura was taught from an early age to stay away from the surface, from the _humans_. Either that or lure those who saw them down under fathoms below. They weren’t allowed to be seen by the ones who plundered their waters, killed their kin. But seeing the human now, motionless on the shore, curiosity tickles her mind. 

Maybe it was because he was unconscious, giving her the courage to stay near him, or maybe he was just special. She saved him after all.

The heat of the sun warms her porcelain skin, the coarse sand sifting through her hair, her hands. Waves softly lap at her tail like a siren’s call to remind her where she belongs, where she should return, but she can’t seem to leave the human alone. There’s something about him that _speaks_ to her soul. Sakura watches as his chest rises and falls and leans in to listen to the steady rhythm of his heart. She places her hand on her chest, feeling the erratic beating of hers in contrast to his. _“It sounds the same. They might not be so different after all,”_ Sakura thinks. 

She straightens up to stare at his face some more, but he twitches, and her brain stutters to a stop, and all she could think about was maybe this wasn't such a good idea to save a maybe dangerous human and stay by his side. Sakura makes a quick escape back to sea when she sees him grimace. She proceeds to hide behind a rock that was little ways to the shore and watches from afar as he slowly comes to his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Little Mermaid".


End file.
